elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mistwatch (Skyrim)
Mistwatch is a fort in . It consists of four towers, and is within the boundaries of Eastmarch Hold. Location Mistwatch is located on the hold border, between Eastmarch and The Rift. It is due east from the mining settlement of Darkwater Crossing. A quest to find Mistwatch may be initiated by meeting the Frightened Woman, who is randomly encountered. Description Mistwatch is a stone fort that is built into the side of a cliff. It is comprised of an outside courtyard and four towers. One tower is part of the outside area. The other three towers (Mistwatch North Tower, Mistwatch West Tower, and Mistwatch East Tower) are separate areas. The towers are separated by lower and higher balconies. A fifth tower lies in ruins. Mistwatch is home to a gang of bandits who call themselves the Mistwatch Bandits, who specialize in capturing travelers and holding them for ransom. The outer courtyard is guarded by several of these bandits. A man named Christer is in the first tower, Mistwatch North Tower. He asks the Dragonborn to save his wife Fjola, as he fears the bandits have captured her. He will give the player the Mistwatch Key if one agrees to help him. There is an Alchemy Lab in the top room of the tower. The Mistwatch lower balcony is the roof of Mistwatch North Tower. There is a cooking fire here, next to a lean-to and sleeping mat. The lower balcony leads to the next tower. Next to the cells in Mistwatch West Tower there is a note which reads: :"The lady we grabbed down by the river turned out to be a feisty one. Burbag thought he could beat some respect into her, but it looks like he used too strong a hand. The boss is not going to be happy when she hears about this." In the cell is a dead Imperial woman. There is a ladder leading up to the Mistwatch higher balcony, which in turn leads to the next tower. The Bandit leader is in the last tower, Mistwatch East Tower. There are a couple of cells here and the bandit leader's quarters. Quests *Forgetting about Fjola Notable items *''Hallgerd's Tale'' (Heavy Armor) – On the dresser in the bandit leader's room. Trivia *North of Mistwatch is an unmarked location, the Sulfur Ruins. *If Mistwatch is entered from the mountains, one can jump to the higher balcony and pick the lock to the tower. If one has the Wax Key perk it is possible to go right back to balcony and use the perk to open the tower where Fjola is. Even if Christer has not been encountered yet, one will still have to explain to her that it because of Christer that this conversation is occurring. *After talking to Fjola and accepting her quest, any surviving Mistwatch Bandits located at Mistwatch will be friendly, while the deceased Mistwatch Bandits will despawn permanently. Bugs * If the Dragonborn were to accept Fjola's offer then kill her, and then return to Christer to explain that she was not found, it is possible that the quest will direct the player to the objective "Report back to Fjola." However, she is dead, thus rendering the quest incompletable. **A fix for this is to reload an older save and tell Christer that she is deceased. * If the Dragonborn goes through the towers out of order (i.e. meeting Christer to get the Key; climbing the mountain behind Mistwatch; entering the East tower; finding and dealing with the bandit leader; then entering the West tower), the bandits inside the West tower may be non-hostile towards the Dragonborn. Appearances * * de:Nebelwacht es:Guardia Brumosa (Skyrim) ru:Туманная застава (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations